The invention relates to a belt loop for garments such as skirts and trousers, comprising a band of fabric attached vertically to the garment by sewing.
If a fabric or leather belt is to hold trousers or a skirt satisfactorily, it is necessary for the belt loops of that garment to be of dimensions suitable for the width of the belt. If wide loops are provided, they ride up in an unsightly manner if the belt is too narrow; if the loops are too narrow, a larger belt simply cannot be worn.
The aim of the invention is to provide trouser loops which make it possible to fit either wide or narrow belts while providing in each case good adaptation of the loops to the size of the belt.